Pumpkin Soup
by Midnightshadow001
Summary: He just wanted a vacation away from Skyloft, but for some reason Owlan felt he needed more than one excuse to see her. Pumpkin soup didn't sound so bad. Owlan x Kina


There were ten reasons why Owlan felt he should go to the Lumpy Pumpkin.

Number one: It was summer time, the academy was not holding any classes, and Owlan had nothing to do.

Number two: Okay, perhaps he did have a couple of things to do. He was asked by some of the villagers if he could research the pumpkins by the Lumpy Pumpkin in order to find a way to yield a better crop. There was a pumpkin patch in Skyloft, but lately that had been failing, mostly due to maltreatment (some of the knights had been using the pumpkins for target practice).

Number three: He was getting sick and tired of hearing about Horwell's obsession with Mia, the Headmaster's Remlit. Honestly, he needed to stop talking to his brother.

Number four: He had been feeling somewhat under the weather, and he was had researched the healing properties of pumpkins when prepared in various ways.

Number five: He had spent extra money taking care of some of rarer plants he discovered recently, and now he could use a few more rupees. A few of the students who went out to eat at the Lumpy Pumpkin mentioned that Pumm was looking for a part-time worker to plow the pumpkin fields. What a better chance did he have for studying the growth of the plant?

Number six: Everyone else in the academy had either gone home or went on vacation to various other floating islands. If his students were able to go to down by the river and enjoy their summer, why couldn't he leave and enjoy his personal time?

Number seven: Owlan did not count how many times the Headmaster complained to him about the state of the academy's cafeteria. No, he was not aware that there was too much pepper in their meals. No, he had no idea that the Headmaster found a mantis in his dinner. Yes, he felt that adding pumpkin soup to the menu was a good idea.

Number eight: There was a ghost-like hand haunting the bathroom at night. Enough said.

Number nine: Horwell brought Mia into Owlan's room the other day, and the Remlit munched on one of his plants. What was worse was that Horwell ignored this and commented on his brother's hair (yet again) by stating that the bright white color was caused by stress (go figure).

And finally, the tenth reason why he felt he should go to the Lumpy Pumpkin:

Owlan…wanted to see her.

All of a sudden the previous nine reasons seemed like lame excuses which he felt like mentally discarding. No amount of good reasons could make the impeding conversation he would have with her any less awkward, or obvious, for that matter. He _had _to find a good reason for going there; otherwise she would know that he had simply gone to see her. But what could it be? Wasn't there anything better than what he had already come of with?

As the man gazed at his plants, his eyes landed upon the azaleas he kept in a vase upon his desk. A long, long time ago, he remembered holding a bouqet of those bright pink flowers as he walked down the hallways of the academy to the door of young girl, one of his classmates. Gulping down his nervousness, he held up fist as he prepared himself to knock on the door, but he stopped short as he heard a familiar voice _not belonging to the object of his affections _ringing happily from behind the door.

"Great! I'm so happy! I'll stop by at seven tomorrow so we can go to the festival together! I'm sure we'll have a great time!" Owlan could only imagine the joy on Horwell's face. It didn't surprise him that his brother would ask her first. It also didn't surprise him that she would say yes. After all, Horwell was not the one who looked like an 'old man' as he had so teasingly called Owlan many times.

Later on that evening, Owlan at had stalked back to his room after a meal at the cafeteria and a nice bath. Sighing in defeat, the white-haired teen had shut the door behind him, tossed the bouqet onto his desk, and loosened his collar. Stepping in front of his dresser, he gazed into the mirror that rested upon it and analyzed himself. His hair had been his major point of insecurity when he was younger, earning a lot of teasing from his brother and other classmates. However, though the white color made him look older, the effect was more of a 'mature adult' older rather than an 'old man' sort of old.

But then again, Horwell's cheerful, kind disposition was preferred by their female classmates over Owlan's silent, mature nature. Owlan had shaken the night's events away and was about to turn in when someone had knocked at the door.

"Come in."

His sharp eyes widened upon seeing _her_ step across the threshold of his room. "Hi Owlan! I just stopped by to ask you something. I hope I'm not bothering you." SHe tilted her head questioningly, but the action made her seem that much cuter, and Owlan couldn't help but stammer, "N-n-not at all."

"Well, I was going to ask you when you'd like to meet up with Horwell and I to go to the festival. I mean, Horwell suggested seven, but I just wanted to make sure this was okay with you."

The teen across from her fell silent.  
"Owlan? What's wrong? Aren't you coming with us to the festival?"

"A-ah, well…I don't know…"  
"What?" The girl began, "But you have to go! I thought you and Horwell were going, and that was why he came by and invited me to go along with you two."

"_But therein lies the problem,"_ He though with a slight bitterness, _"He was inviting you to go along with him. Only him."_

"Anyways, it wouldn't be fun without all of us! We've been best friends for years; and besides, I'd feel bad if you were left out! You should come with us! Please?" As her eyes pleaded with him, he felt a blush embrace his cheeks, and he averted his gaze for a moment before he stated, "I-I'll think about it."

"Ok!" She turned to leave, but just before she did the discarded bouqet had caught her eye. Picking up a nearby vase (oh, Owlan had many of them lying around), she put the beautiful plant into the colorful pottery and placed it upon his desk.  
"These are so pretty! I love azaleas. They're my favorite flower…"

"I know." He murmured though she did not catch it.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"  
The door closed, and Owlan was left in the room with a very small smile upon his face.

Kina would've liked having those azaleas.

…

A/N: Hi everyone! I know I haven't been on in forever and that I am notorious for leaving my longer stories…well…short, but I decided to make this one a one-shot for now, just to see how you may feel about this couple. I personally really like Owlan, and I loved Kina, so I thought, why not mash them together into one couple? ^_^ I hope you enjoy this, for I may possibly make it a multi-chapter story!


End file.
